Jello Mello
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: Mat goes on a mission and get's hurt, how will Mello react when he get's home?


haha! i havnt writen a DN fanfic for a while, so yea, this is a Mat and Mello one XD ummm, how should i say this, I DONT KNOW WHAT COLOR MAT'S EYES ARE, CONSIDERING NO ONE DOES BUT YEA, THE COLOR I CHOOSE IS BLUE SO BLEH! DONT FLAME ME FOR IT!

* * *

It was difficult to be with him. It was hard to be with someone like him. But still...HE wanted it, he wanted more then anything, to be with him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not...like this.

Driving down the street, going about 80 miles an hour, Mat just drove. He kept driving, and following his orders, from what Mello had told him. Mello, he told him that there was something on the other end of the city, that he had to check out, but not too throughly. Mat didn't think anything of it, he never did, just followed the orders.

When he got down to the building, Mat hopped out of the car, packing a assault pistol and an automatic. He walked up to the building, it looked nice enough, but there had to be something more, something that Mello obviously wanted figured out.

"Damnit Mell, this is taking away from my video game time" Mat sighed, pulling out the assault pistol, ready to fire at anything that moves.

He walked inside, carefully, waiting for something to happen, then suddenly, there were gunshots. Mat's goggles were sent flying off of his head, as he was hit in the forehead, barely grazing his head, just enough to knock the goggles off and make a mark on his forehead.

"Fuck" He cursed, then shot at the men. Shooting off a half of round, about 8 bullets, killing 4 guys in an instant. Mat was always one to have very precise aim, and it always came in handy. Running over to where his goggles where, he picked them up swiftly as he ran, putting them back over his eyes, so that the power that would soon come, wouldn't get into his precious eyes.

More gunshots were heard moments later, and Mat soon ran out of the building, holding his arm. It was bleeding bad, and so was his leg, but he tried not to mind it, he had to get to the car and drive away.

"Mat..Mat! Are you there?" Mello's voice could be heard from the communicator that was on the car seat beside Mat. Mat grabbed it with his left arm, trying to keep his hurt right one on the steering wheel as he drove off.

"Yea...barely" Mat groaned, feeling the blood on his leg, slipping down onto the floor and into his boots a little.

"Just come back, as soon as possible" Mello growled, probably chewing on his chocolate bar as well. Mat threw the communicator at the window, it happened to bounce off and hit the seat, only leaving a small crack in the window.

When Mat arrived back at the place him and Mello were staying, he staggered out of the car, holding his right arm, trying to put pressure on it, to make the blood stop flowing a little. Soon he was up in the loft, glaring at Mello, holding his arm still as it bled, and leaned on his right leg as his left just bled as well.

"You look like shit, what happened?" Mello asked, getting up, his chocolate bar, on the table now, and went over to Mat, only to get swatted away.

"What...I'm trying to fucking help you" Mello growled.

"Yea..that's why you sent me into that fucking place!" Mat yelled at him, "I could have gotten myself killed, all because I follow your orders..like always, like a freaking dog!" He yelled some more, venom going into what he was saying. Mello looked away, "Look, I didn't know there was going to be that many guys, Mat...I'm sorry man" He tried to say nicely, well..the best he could anyways.

Mat just looked at him then started to take off his clothes, not caring Mello was right there. He needed to bandage his wounds and fast, before he fainted from blood loss. First his shirt went, then his boots and pants, only to end up in his boxers. He could have cared less if Mell was there or not, but he could see that Mell was looking away, a ting on his cheeks.

"You gonna stand there or help me?" Mat looked up at him, then took off his goggles, his blue eyes shining a little as if they had just woken up. It was one thing for Mat to be taking off his clothes but his goggles? He never took those off, they were...his trademark? More like his life.

Mello nodded, heading into the bathroom to grab some bandages and walked back into the living room. "Are the bullets still in your arm?" he asked softly as he sat next to Mat, only to see Mat prying the bullets out with his fingers. One of the bullets fell to the ground, blood staining the white carpet.

"Not anymore" Mat said quietly as he worked the other bullet out. It hurt, but Mat would endure it, considering, Mello was there next to him and all. He didn't want to seem like a weakling, not infront of Mello. Then went the other bullet, soon dropping next to the first.

"You know, if it hurts...you can say so" Mello said in a murmur, almost like he didn't want to say it, but did. Mello was not soft, he did not take part in any one who was soft, but it was different with Mat, he cared for Mat more then he cared for his chocolate, which was saying something. Considering the circumstances that Mello loved chocolate more then anything, saying that he cared for Mat more then that, made it seem like Mello loved him. He did, his heart was saying it, it was blaring it into his ears, into his brain, he couldn't stand it.

"It doesn't hurt..." Mat sighed, feeling Mello start to wrap up his arm, while Mat started to work on the bullet in his leg. "Good thing, the one in my leg didn't go that deep" He said as he plucked it out of his leg and plopped it onto the ground with the other 2.

Mello just stayed quiet, something he didn't do often. When he was done wrapping Mat's arm, he moved to wrap Mat's leg, making sure he kept his eyes off of a certain part. Mat could see something was changing about Mello. Was it because Mat got hurt because of his orders? Or what...what could it have been to make Mello change this much?

When Mello was done completely, he got back up and went back into the bathroom, to put the bandages up. Mat on the other hand, wanted to put some clothes on, so he grabbed his jail like shirt and slipped it over his lean body.

When Mello first noticed he cared for Mat a lot, he started to observe his body. Mat was lean, with broad shoulders but skinny, not enough to see his ribs all the way, but enough to see his muscles on his abdomen clearly. Mello loved that about Mat, how he could be skinny and muscular at the same time. It seemed at times that Mat was skinnier then Mello, but that wasn't the case. Mat was a couch potato, he had fat on him, more then Mello, but it wasn't a lot to make him look disgusting. He drank beer a lot as well, so it sort of added to everything. Mello on the other hand, was a skinny skinny boy who ate chocolate all the time. He was like what, 5'6'' and like 110 lbs, Mat was like 5'8'' and 130 lbs, they were skinny, but healthy.

Coming out of the bathroom, Mello was greeted with Mat's laziness. Mat looked up, then got up and went over to Mello, only to grab him by the collar of his look alike shirt, similar to Mat's, kept the collar was a lot bigger, sort of like a girl's shirt, and leaned forward.

"I know the way you've been looking at me, don't think I don't know" Mat whispered, right before he lightly touched his lips to Mello's, only for Mello to respond by closing his eyes and leaning into it. Mat was surprised on how it turned out, he really didn't think Mello would just...melt into the kiss, but he did. Mello's hands, that were surprisingly not gloved wrapped around Mat's neck, pulling him closing, and since Mat was only in his boxers, he could feel how aroused he was getting.

Mat was never one to show his emotions, or say anything about them for the matter, but now, he just wanted nothing more then to be with Mello, no matter how he was hurt, no matter if it was Mello's fault for not getting all of the information first.

It was that way with Mello, ever since he was a little kid, he never wanted to loose, he never wanted to show weakness, but around Mat, he felt all noodle like. It was like, Mat was an addiction, like a drug, like his..chocolate. He never wanted to leave, he never wanted to let go.

Soon the kiss was over, the need for air was a necessity in life after all.

"God..I want you" Mello growled, pulling the hurt victim back onto the couch with him.

"But you want chocolate" Mat smirked, looking down at Mello and smiled at how beautiful he was. He really liked Mello, not for his looks, well mostly, but Mell's will to live and fight, it was arousing, it was...incredible. As he was leaning over, Mat moved his hurt arm, needing to lean on his good arm, and brushed some of Mello's hair off the left side of his face. He stared at the scar that marred the left side, then lent down and kissed Mell's forehead and cheek, where the scar looked the worse.

"You look incredible even if this stubborn little thing mares your delicate skin" Mat cooed, trying to make Mello feel better about himself, feeling it was his duty in some way.

"Mat...this scar, shows how stupid I am...to throw away my life in one instant" Mello said, looking away from Mat, his arms sling from around Mat's neck and land by his sides. Mat just looked at Mello, "Your not stupid and I know you wouldn't throw it away...not quickly"

"You wouldn't know" Mello hissed, looking back at Mat, only to see hurt blue eyes staring down at him. "Your eyes...it feels like a first, to see them, but it isn't is it?" Mell asked.

"No...it's not, you've seen them before, when you found me, when you asked me for help before all of this, I showed you the real me...the real...me" Mat smiled, then lent down and kissed him on the lips, savoring the taste of chocolate that was Mello. Mello was HIS chocolate...his and only his, never to be any one else's.

"They are beautiful, just like you" Mello said, his hands cupping Mat's cheeks now, delicate fingers on the sides of Mat's face, going under his eyes, to slide over his cheeks. "Where did you get these?" Mell asked, his fingers sliding over a few cuts.

"It's nothing..." Mat looked away, feeling guilty of something. He couldn't tell Mello, it wasn't time...it was not, the time.

"Mat..what aren't you telling me?" Mello asked sternly. Mat kept looking away, then finally turn to Mello.

"I...did this to myself" Mat said, then got up, not leaning over Mello no more. He didn't want to see the look on Mello's face as he would tell him what was happening.

"I was...a little depressed the other day, and smoking wasn't working, and drinking was definitely not working, so I...grabbed one of your...knives and boom" Mat explained a little.

Mello stayed quiet, his eyes widening, but stayed quiet. He didn't know how to react. "Why your face...why that? Couldn't you do it somewhere else..." He asked finally, turning to look at Mat fiercely. Mat just stared at the ground, he couldn't say anything.

"Mello, I'm sorry...I really freakin am" He said in a muffled tone, sounding sort of like he was crying. Mello heard this and went up behind Mat and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Shhh, don't speak, just shhh" Mello cooed the best he could, which was for the most part working. Mat just sobbed, letting Mello hold him like that, feeling Mello's head hit his back since he was taller.

"Mell...I..." Mat tried to say, but choked back on some tears. "I...really care for you, I didn't want you to know...that's why I wore my goggles all the time..."

"It's ok, don't worry about it, but if you try this stunt again, I'll have to hurt you myself" Mello warned, knowing it wasn't a great one, but one in the least.

"It's hard...it's a freakin addiction like my smoking and drinking and your chocolate" He said, "It will be hard...but I will try...for...you Mello"

When Mello finally let go, Mat turned around and grabbed Mello's chin and kissed him hard. He didn't want his little cuts bothering the night. Mello was like jello now, leaning into everything Mat was doing, but didn't care if he would be hurting tomorrow or if he would have bite marks on his neck and shoulders in the morning.

Either would care at this moment, how the night would end, either Mat would be hurting or Mello would be hurting, either or, it didn't matter at this moment. It was their moment to glow in the a luminance.


End file.
